


Am Lagerfeuer

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1997, Alcohol, Bonfires, Death Eaters, Die Entspannung nach der Anspannung, Drabble, Gen, Oktober 1997, Quadruple Drabble, Second War with Voldemort, Todesseralltag
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Todesseraktionen sind schrecklich. Draco hasst die Gefahr und er weiß inzwischen, dass er nicht gut darin ist, zu töten. Aber wenn es geschafft ist und sie bei einander sitzen, doch, dann ist es manchmal ganz okay.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Comments: 2





	Am Lagerfeuer

Draco lehnte sich zurück, bis er die harte Rinde des Apfelbaums im Rücken spürte und den Kopf anlehnen konnte. Er fröstelte ein wenig, trotz des Lagerfeuers, das sie angezündet hatten und das die Schatten der umstehenden Bäume tanzen ließ, und zog den dicken schwarzen Umhang enger um sich. Er schloss kurz die Augen und genoss den Moment der Entspannung. Alles war gut gegangen, sie hatten niemanden verloren und er hatte nichts getan, was ihm Albträume bereiten würde. Er wusste gar nicht genau, wer den Auroren erledigt hatte, der ihr Ziel gewesen war, aber er war es nicht gewesen.

Draco hatte gewusst, dass die Aktion okay werden würde, als er am Treffpunkt die Teilnehmer gesehen hatte. Keiner der ganz schlimmen Idioten war dabei, stattdessen viele junge Rekruten, manche sogar noch ohne Mal. Und geleitet wurde die Aktion von Jugson, wie er erleichtert festgestellt hatte. Er mochte Jugson, ein Mann wie ein Bär, der zwar zu cholerischen Gewaltausbrüchen gegen ihre Gegner neigte, sich um die jüngeren Todesser aber beinahe väterlich kümmerte. Wenn man bei ihm einen Fehler machte, wusste man, dass er sein Bestes tun würde, damit niemand einen Schaden davon trug und einen nicht zusätzlich bestrafte.

Jemand stieß in die Seite. „Hier, Malfoy“, sagte Parkinson und gab ihm die Feuerwhiskyflasche, die sie reihum gehen ließen.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und spürte die Wärme des Alkohols in seinem Magen brennen und seine Gedanken weich werden. Er mochte auch Parkinson, der ihn immer respektvoll behandelte, obwohl er Dumbledore nicht getötet hatte. Es mochte nur Respekt für seine Schwester und ihre Freundschaft zu ihm sein, aber Draco war nicht mehr wählerisch.

Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers streckte sich Jugson behaglich und wischte sich die Krümel seiner gerade verspeisten Kürbispastete vom Umhang. Draco wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er jetzt in Erzähllaune sein würde. Er konnte stundenlange Vorträge über die Sache, den Kampf und die Opfer, die sie bringen mussten halten, aber er erwartete keine Antworten von ihnen, und so störte es niemanden. „Der Pfad der Gerechten ist zu beiden Seiten gesäumt mit den Freveleien der Selbstsüchtigen und der Tyrannei böser Männer“, hallte es zu Draco herüber und er blendete Jugsons Gerede aus, niemand außer Taylor und Jugson selbst glaubte, dass es etwas Sinnvolles enthielt.

Draco schloss wieder die Augen, er spürte die Wärme des Feuers auf seinem Gesicht und den festen Baumstamm im Rücken. Wenn doch nur alle Todesseraktionen so wären wie diese.


End file.
